


Babylon 6 Episode 4: Driving Forces

by Jameson9101322



Series: Babylon 5: Season 6 -- The Babylon 6 Fan Comic [4]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameson9101322/pseuds/Jameson9101322
Summary: Episode 4 of an ongoing Babylon 5 fancomic. Events take place post Call to Arms.After being exposed for her past crimes, Delenn strikes off to try and redeem herself at long last. Behind her, she leaves a troubled President Sheridan stretched thin between a tumultuous Insterstellar Alliance and a homeworld dying from the Drakh Plague.A new page goes up every Monday!
Relationships: Delenn/John Sheridan
Series: Babylon 5: Season 6 -- The Babylon 6 Fan Comic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1172732
Comments: 37
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome friends. I'm going to try and get a new page out every Monday! Wish me luck <3 love you all.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tulann is an original character. I try to avoid introducing original characters when established characters can be used, but I wanted the representative to replace Delenn to be of the worker caste and we don't have any named workers yet in the show (outside the gray council at least), so everyone meet Tulann!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each faction of Minbari society has its own bow, but we haven't seen a worker one on camera as far as I'm aware, so Tulann's Worker Caste bow is not canon, just like her bone and her outfit... although the outfit is very strongly suggested by the workers we have seen on B5.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl I wanted to see Delenn in full ranger attire for the whole show. Be the change that you want to see.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hint hint delenn


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to bring attention to G'Kar's two different eyes in this panel. I do'nt think I succeeded really, but you can tell which is the artificial one if you look.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delenn's anime moment...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guess who hew as talking about? That's right, Legend of the Rangers in da house, fivers!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience as I took a much needed trip last weekend. We're back with more pages!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have words for the people who designed the inside of the Liandra wherever they are now. Those words are "creative," "budget," and "backlit"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little behind the scenes note, there's a secret horizontal bed in these quarters. I'd like to say it was plan all along, since this is a combo construction, but the truth is I forgot about the Minbari beds until the last minute.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vir really the soul of this comic if not the whole show. I enjoy writing everyone but there's a certain spirit that happens the minute Vir shows up. Also any chance to draw him and Ta'Lon being casual together is a highlight of the episode.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tessa Garibaldi-ing


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure it's no big reveal to you all that I use the age of the kids to map the passage of time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my likenesses aren't the best. Everyone usually gets condensed down to one or two notable features... and unfortunately for Garibaldi thats his hairline. Please forgive me Jerry Doyle


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience last week, time caught up to me so it took a bit longer to finish this page. For the future if you ever don't see a page and wonder what happened, go visit babylon6comic dot tumblr dot com, I usually post a psa when something comes up. 
> 
> Also I just want to say it's very odd writing these guys trying to cure a plague during... you know... a plague. Thanks 2020!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no, Stephen, you have bad luck with kids... be wary of reassuring lies


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really lucky benefit I have doing this as a comic is I can use all these characters from the past. It's canon that Franklin went to work with Dr. Kyle, so I'm not taking credit for that but it's fun still. I wonder if there's a place I can put Takashima.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you? Have you Franklin? HAVE YOU?


	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I complained about the hall earlier, the hall's got nothing on the cockpit. That said, applause for the set for having something interesting to look at from every angle.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Tirk


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoom in on that Warrior crest....


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really over this cockpit now. Delenn, could you move future conversations to a blank wall please?


	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spared you all the third degree Vir got for Londo's politics. Some things never change.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vir is our Minbari enthusiast, I couldn't resist bouncing my OC Minbari character off him and see how that goes.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't complain about the detailed backgrounds on the council room pages b/c I designed it so its my own fault.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reiterated, Me.   
> you can't complain about how detailed the background is b/c you designed it.  
> Nowhere does it say there's a highly detailed crystal garden at ISA hq. You did this.  
> Keep drawing.


	31. Chapter 31




	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advice from the previous generation of diplomat passed down through the next generation to the youngest


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks what's the name of Sheridan's longsuffering secretary?


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who guessed he was yelling at G'Kar?  
> Also don't yell at G'Kar.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love G'Kar so much but at this point his coat is out of my control.


End file.
